parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Blue's Clues With My Friends! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Dash: Let's Go Inside The House, Friends! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *Grover: What Are You Doing Today, Steve? *Steve: We Are Going To Do Lots Of Things Today! *Telly: Wow! *Elmo: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, PBS Kids Characters) *Digit: So, Blue? What Are We Doing Today? *Blue: (Barks We're Going To Do Lots Of Things Today!) *Elmo: So, Blue? What Are You Doing Today? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do Today!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Super Why: Hey!, I Can Clean Up The Pawprint Off With My Cape! *(Super Why Wipes Off Pawprint) *Wonder Red: Wonderific, Whyatt! *Super Why: Your Welcome, Wonder Red! *Steve: You Know We Need For Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Po: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! Come On, PBS Kids Characters! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters!, Why Can I Help You? *Steve: We're Gonna To Do Lots Of Things Today! *Elmo: So, Can Steve Have His Notebook To Draw Things On It, Zoe? *Zoe: Yes He Is, Elmo! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable Drawer: You're Welcome, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *PBS Kids Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *PBS Kids Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *PBS Kids Characters: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our... *PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Blue, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Dash and Dot: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Sesame Street Characters: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *The Teletubbies: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Boohbah Characters: Blue's Clues! *Caillou: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Arthur: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto: (Singing) We Put It In Our Notebook! *Curious George and Bob the Builder: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What To Do! *PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Sit down in our Thinking Chair, And Think, Think, Think! 'Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Are You Ready To Look For Blue's Clues So We Could Figure It Out What Blue Wants To Do Today? *PBS Kids Characters: Yes! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Barney: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue?, Where? *Baby Bop: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue!, On This..., Um, What is This? *BJ: An Arrow Pointing Up! *Steve: Oh!, An Arrow Pointing Up!, Right, BJ!, Hey!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Riff: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! Right! So Let's Draw An Arrow Pointing Up!, Let's Draw An Arrow For Up!, There, An Arrow Pointing Up. So, We're Trying to Figure Out What We're Doing Today, and Our First Clue is An Arrow Pointing Up, Do You Know What Blue Wants to Do Today With An Arrow Pointing Up? *Arthur: Maybe We Can Go See The Movie, Up! *Steve: Oh!, Good Idea!, That Could Be!, But..., Let's Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Mr. Salt: Steve!, The PBS Kids Characters!, Come Help Us! *Theo: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt! *Steve: Let's Go to The Kitchen! *Mr. Salt: Hi, Steve!, Who Are These Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Mr. Salt: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Mr. Salt!, Hi, Mrs. Pepper!, Hi, Paprika! *Steve: What Seems to Be The Problem? *Mrs. Pepper: We Have A Problem In The Kitchen! *Dog: Oh No! *Sid: What Problem in The Kitchen? *Mrs. Pepper: Paprika's Blankie is Missing! *Paprika: Lost Blankie! *Barney: Hey!, We'll Search for Paprika's Blankie! *Steve: You Will? *Snogg: Yeah! *Mr. Salt: Thank You! *Clifford: Come On!, Let's Go Find The Blankie! *Super Why: Okay!, Do You See Paprika's Blankie? *Matt: It's Right There! *Elmo: Wow! *Steve: You Did It, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Steve! *Daniel: Here You Go, Paprika! *Paprika: Thank You, Daniel Tiger! *Daniel: You're Welcome! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Dash: What's That? *Steve: It's Mailtime! *Laa-Laa: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hiya, Steve!, Who Are Those Characters? *Steve: These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Matt: Hi, Mailbox! *Jackie: Do You Have A Letter In Here? *Mailbox: Yeah! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Jay-Jay: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter From Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Boy: We're Playing With Our Pets! *Girl: This Is A Cat! *Boy: This Is A Dog! *Girl: This Is A Goldfish! *Boy: This Is A Hamster! *Girl: This Is A Bird! *Boy: This Is A Lizard! *Girl: This Is A Turtle! *Boy: This Is A Guinea Pig! *Girl: This Is A Duck! *Boy: This Is A Goat! *Girl: This Is A Frog! *Boy: This Is A Pig! *Girl: This Is A Rabbit! *Boy: And This is A Monkey! *Children: Bye, Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: Bye! *Tickety Tock: Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Over Here! *Baby Bear: Who Said That? *T-Bone: That Was Our Friend, Tickety Tock! *Steve: Come On! *Elmo: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety Tock: Hi, Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: So, Tickety!, What Are You Doing In Here? *Tickety Tock: Well, I'm Trying to Look for Blue!, Because Blue is Hiding Somewhere! *Hero Guy: Hey!, We Can Help! *Elmo: Do You See Blue? *Wonder Red: She's Right There! *Elmo: That's Right! *Steve: Thanks, Elmo! *Big Bird: So Let's Find The Second Clue With Us! *Steve: Okay, Big Bird! *Baby Bop: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Steve: What Is It, PBS Kids Characters? *Princess Presto: It's A Clue! *Digit: It's Right There! *Steve: Woah! *Cleo: Hey, Steve! I Found The Second Clue On The, What Is It? *Steve: It's Flashing Colors! *Super Why: Flashing Colors! *Steve: So, Let's Draw Flashing Colors In Our Handy Dandy... *Alpha Pig: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, Flashing Colors!, To Draw Flashing Colors, We'll Use A Red Crayon To Draw Red Circle With Lines, Then Use A Green Crayon To Draw Green Circle With Lines, And Use A Blue Crayon To Draw Blue Circle With Lines!, There, Flashing Colors. *Steve: So, What's The First Clue? *PBS Kids Characters: An Arrow Pointing Up! *Steve: Right!, An Arrow Pointing Up!, And Now Our Second Clue Is Flashing Colors! *Steve: What Can Blue Do Today With An Arrow Pointing Up And Flashing Colors? *Mac: Maybe It Was A Traffic Light! *Steve: Oh!, Good Idea!, That Could Be!, But..., Let's Find A Last Clue, Just To Be Sure! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *Super Why: Did You See That? *Steve: Blue Just Skidooed Right Into The Secret Life Of Pets! *Grover: Do You Want To Go To? *Matt: Yes, Grover! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Into The Secret Life Of Pets) *Matt: Wow!, We're In The Secret Life Of Pets! *Steve: Let's Go See! *Max: Hi!, I'm Max! *Steve: Hi, Max!, These Are Our Friends, PBS Kids Characters! *Max: And These Are My Pet Friends. *Gidget: Hi, Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Steve: Hi, Max!, What Is That You're Doing? *Max: Me And Gidget Are Looking For My Pet Friends! Would You Help Us? *Steve: Sure!, We'll Help! *Steve: Let's Find Max And Gidget's Pet Friends! Are You Ready? *PBS Kids Characters: Yes! *Steve: Okay!, Here We Go! *Elmo: Let's Find Duke! *Super Why: Can You Find Duke? *Alpha Pig: Yes We Can! *Steve: Go Ahead! *Ernie: Okay, Steve! *Theo: Do You See Duke? *Digit: There He Is! *Duke: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Duke!, We Found You! *Duke: You Found Me! *Elmo: Next, Let's Find Chloe! *Princess Presto: Do You See Chloe? *Inez: There She Is! *Chloe: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Chloe!, We Found You! *Chloe: You Found Me! *Elmo: Next, Let's Find Mel! *Zoboomafoo: Do You See Mel? *Jackie: There He Is! *Mel: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Mel!, We Found You! *Mel: You Found Me! *Elmo: Lastly, Let's Find Sweetpea! *Barney: Do You See Sweetpea? *Matt: There He Is! *Sweetpea: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Sweetpea!, We Found You! *Sweetpea: You Found Me! *Elmo: And Here Comes Buddy, Snowball, Norman, Tiberius, and Pops. *Buddy, Snowball, Norman, Tiberius, and Pops: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hey, Buddy, Snowball, Norman, Tiberius, and Pops!, We Found You! *Buddy, Snowball, Norman, Tiberius, and Pops: You Found Us! *Max: Thanks For Finding My Pet Friends, PBS Kids Characters! *Wonder Red: You're Welcome, Max! *Cleo: Anyways, T-Bone? *T-Bone: Let's Go Home, Cleo! *Cleo: Okay! *Steve: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters Skidooing Back Home) *Digit: I See A Clue, Steve! *Steve: You See Our Last Clue?, Where? *Matt: On That Night Sky, Steve! *Steve: Wow!, There's A Clue, And It's On This Picture, Of The Night Sky! *Steve: So, Let's Draw The Night Sky In Our Handy Dandy... *Wonder Red: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, So, The Night Sky!, Let's Draw A Crescent Shape For The Moon, And We'll Draw 3 Stars Like This!, There, The Night Sky. *Steve: We Have All 3 Clues!, Where Do I Sit to Figure This Out? *Zoboomafoo: The Thinking Chair! *Steve: The Thinking Chair!, Right!, Come On! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think., So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants To Do Today!, and The Clues I Found Are..., An Arrow Pointing Up..., Flashing Colors..., and The Night Sky!, So, What Could Blue Want To Do Today With An Arrow Pointing Up, Flashing Colors, And The Night Sky? *Big Bird: Maybe, It Something That Happens At The Night Sky! *Matt: And Maybe, There Was An Arrow Pointing Up At The Night Sky! *Super Why: And When We Look Up At The Night Sky, We Can See Flashing Colors! *Steve: Well, What Do You Think Blue Wants To Look Up At The Night Sky And Seeing Flashing Colors?, What Is It? *Alpha Pig: Fireworks! *Steve: Fireworks!, That's Right!, That's What Blue Wants To Do Today! Cause You Could Look Up At The Night Sky And See Flashing Colors! *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *(Song Starts) *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, Because We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Matt: Come On, Guys! Let's Go See The Fireworks! *Steve: Okay, Matt!, Come On! *Mr. Salt: The Fireworks Are Starting Soon! *Steve: Wait!, Why Are Fireworks Starting, PBS Kids Characters? *Super Why: We Can Countdown Together! *Steve: Come On!, Countdown With Us! *Steve, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *(1812 Overture Plays As Steve, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Watch The Fireworks Explode In The Sky) *Steve: Wow!, What A Perfect Fireworks, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: This Is Amazing! *Digit: Wow! *Steve: Hey!, Thank You So Much For All Your Help Today, PBS Kids Characters! *(Song Starts) *Steve, Blue, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Now, It's Time for So Long., But, We'll Sing Just One More Song., Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart., You Know With Me and You, and Our Friend Blue, We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Bye-Bye!, See You Real Soon! *Dash: Bye, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Elmo: Bye, Blue! *PBS Kids Characters: Bye, Everybody! *Dash: Bye-Bye!, Gotta Dash! *(The End) Credits Blue's Clues Created by Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, and Angela C. Santomero PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Fran Bill - Zoe Eric Jacobson - Grover Martin P. Robinson - Telly David Rudman - Baby Bear David Rudman - Hero Guy David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Michael Yarmush - Arthur Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig Siera Florindo - Wonder Red Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Frank Welker - Curious George Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Peter Linz - Theo Category:Article stubs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:PBS Kids Crossovers